Pika-punked
by slashblack89
Summary: Ash get a very "unique" Piokachu that punks him into doing "naughty" Things. how will ash be able to control his new pokemon? warning: contains sex. don't read if you're offended by sex


For the record: I do not own Pokémon. I think Nintendo does or something. Anyway please work with me. This is a fan fiction story that I made up of ash and a "female" Pikachu. It's not the normal male Pikachu like he has in the show. This fan fiction has sex in it. Please don't read if you are offended by sex. Other than that enjoy

**Pika-Punked**

Because Ash woke up late Professor oak didn't have any Pokémon left for him. All he had was a Pikachu. Professor Oak warned Ash of Pikachu's "uniqueness" but Ash took it anyway. It was a female Pikachu with a nice shape on it. It had nice exposed Boobs and nipples. And a cute butt that poked out. Pikachu was very difficult with Ash because she didn't like him.

"Come on Pikachu I'm not a bad guy" Ash said "I think you're gonna like being my Pokémon." Pikachu turned her head and ignored Ash. Ash tried to hug Pikachu and Pikachu got mad. "Pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as she shocked Ash. Ash yelled in pain. He let Pikachu go. "Fuck this shit" Ash said as he got up to take a Piss. Pikachu seen Ash's dick as he pissed. She stared at it and was mesmerized. "Pi-kaaa-chuuu" Pikachu said. Ash zipped his pants back up and looked angrily at Pikachu.

"Are you ready to straighten up?" Ash asked. Pikachu ignored Ash and knocked him down. She began grabbing on the crotch of Ash's pants. Ash was shocked. This never happened to him. "What are you doing Pikachu?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu looked back at Ash. "Pika pika Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said. "You wanna see my penis again?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu nodded.

"No way" Ash said "I'm not doing it". "PIKACHU" Pikachu said angrily with electricity coming out of its cheeks. Ash got scared. He didn't want to be shocked again. "Ok ok" Ash said. Ash pulled his dick out and Pikachu began to play with it happily. She rubbed her head against Ash's dick. "I can't believe that I got punked by a little Pikachu" Ash thought "but she is enjoying herself, and I am too." Ash let Pikachu play with his dick. He then tried to touch Pikachu's breast but Pikachu sparked its cheeks up in defense.

"I wanna play with your titties Pikachu" Ash said "if you can touch me I should be able to touch you". Pikachu looked at Ash. "Pika pika pika" Pikachu said. "Of course I'll be gentle" Ash responded. Pikachu stood up and put her hands to the side. Her titties were in view. Ash begin to touch them, he rubbed the nipples. "This is fun" Ash said "I never knew how sexy you can be". "Pika pika pika pika" Pikachu said to Ash as she thanked him. "You're welcome" Ash replied. Ash continued to Rub Pikachu's titties. After a few minutes Pikachu walked back down to Ash's dick. She rubber her head against it and begin to lick it. "Pika-chu Pika-chu" Pikachu said slowly and seductively.

Ash looked at Pikachu lick his dick. He was shocked but then he remembered that Professor Oak warned him about how "unique" Pikachu was. Pikachu began to suck on Ash's dick. "Pikachu…ahhhhhhh" Ash said. Pikachu sucked faster and faster. Ash grunted louder and louder. Pikachu looked at Ash. She went and sat on his chest. Ash looked at Pikachu. "What gives" He asked "why did you stop sucking?" "Pika pika pika pika pika pika" Pikachu answered as she blushed and pointed to her little shiny and wet pussy. "You want me to lick that?" Ash asked disgusted. Pikachu got angry. "Pika pika pika pik" Pikachu yelled. "I don't care if you did suck my dick" Ash said "I'm not eating you out." Pikachu got mad and sparked her cheeks up with electric currents. "Oh no" Ash thought "that electricity hurts like a bitch that I did last week. I give up". Ash gave in. "ok" He said "I'll do it." Pikachu Blushed and happily sat on Ash's face. Ash ate her out. He expected a foul nasty taste but what he got instead was a nice sweet taste. Ash licked and licked. "Chuuuuuuuu" Pikachu moaned.

Ash got into it. He began to lick Pikachu deeper and deeper. Pikachu blushed and wiggled her little feet. "I'm enjoying this" Ash said. "Pika pika" Pikachu said as she pointed to Ash's hard dick and then back at her pussy. Ash smiled. "I think I know what time it is" He said "Pikachu ready for a Pikafuck?" "Pika pika pika pika pika" Pikachu said. Ash smiled at Pikachu. He eased his penis into Pikachu's soft yellow Pussy. Pikachu had a hot and obviously deep Pussy. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Pikachu cooed. Ash moaned. "I never knew Pokémon liked to fuck humans" Ash said. "Chu chu pika pika pika pika pika" Pikachu said. Ash smiled. "So you're saying that trainers fuck their Pokémon all the time huh?" He asked. "Chu" Pikachu said in agreement. "Good" Ash said "at least now I won't feel so much like a loser now."

Ash fucked Pikachu nice and ease. He enjoyed the was Pikachu rode his dick. It was the tightest hole he ever felt around his dick. He took his time with Pikachu. It was one of those casual fucks that you do just to do it. No rush at all. They did it all ways. Pikachu rode Ash long and hard. Ash laid Pikachu down for a nice missionary where he pounded her little Pussy nice and balls deep. He even fucked Pikachu in an upside down pile driver style. Ash was having fun just as Pikachu was. But Pikachu wanted it in her butt too. "Pika pika" Pikachu said as she pointed to her nice, plump, yellow ass.

"Looks like I got another hole to fill" Ash said. He spat in the palms of his hands and rubbed the spit over his dick to slick it up. "Chuuuuuu" Pikachu said as she got in doggy style. She reached back and puller her ass cheeks apart to reveal her brown puckered hole. "Pikachu" Pikachu said as she looked at Ash with her brown eyes. Ash eased his Dick into Pikachu's ass. First he stuck the tip in. "pika" Pikachu moaned. Ash slowly pushed the rest of his dick in to the Balls. Pikachu moaned. "I love the deepness of this ass" Ash said as he began to fuck Pikachu royally.

Pikachu was panting and tightly kept her eyes shut as Ash fucked her balls deep. He fucked her really hard. So hard that Pikachu screamed. It was at that moment that cum shot out of her pussy. Ash pulled his dick out and Licked at Pikachu's fresh drained Pussy. He loved the wonderful flavor that it provided. "Delicious" He said. Ash then found himself beating his dick over Pikachu's open mouth. Pikachu had her little mouth as wide open as possible waiting for cum to shoot out of his hole. "Nasty girl" Ash said as he continued to jack off faster and faster at the sight of Pikachu holding her mouth open.

At long last the first drop of cum shot out of Ash's dick. It landed on Pikachu's titties. Ash aimed his Dick at Pikachu's Mouth. He made sure every drop of cum entered her mouth. Pikachu swallowed the huge load of jizz. She then began to clean the cum off of her titties and ate it. Some cum ran down her face. Ash wiped it up on his index finger. Pikachu quickly sucked it off of his finger. She swallowed the rest. "You're really crazy over cum" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said.

Ash and Pikachu really bonded since that day. The two met other friends. They won and lost matches, mostly won. Sometimes Pikachu still gets "naughty" with Ash but Ash knows how to handle it. He just pulls that dick out and lets Pikachu do as she wishes. Then he fuckes her little brains out. It isn't right but who says life is perfect….

**The end**


End file.
